


Badflower

by J_EnotsoLovely



Series: One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [49]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Medium Sanji, Suicidal Thoughts, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely
Summary: "Sanji-san" she started, her voice serious and refined, so unlike Zoro's messy drawl and slang. "I just want you to know that, that green idiot and I, we love you, very very much." Her hand reached up to cradle his cheek, body turning translucent with the rising sun. "You're so good. So kind, thank you for taking care of my stupid brother. You're just like her, you know? And Sora says she's proud of you. You're never alone Sanji, not anymore."((or)): In which Sanji borrow's Brooks piano from time to use and he also happens to be a medium (he can see ghosts)
Relationships: Kuina & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936849
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	Badflower

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!

His long pale fingers graced the piano.

His voice, melancholy.

His fingers glided slowly over the black and white keys, gradually beginning to move quicker, setting a brutal pace until he created a world that was neither black nor white, but rather a desolate, barren shade of gray.

Bleak.

Unforgiving,

Much like his childhood.

_It's not that he wanted to die, he just want to escape, and his shitty excuse for brothers had convinced him a slit throat was the only way. Either that or be beaten to a pulp, wait in fear for the day that his father truly tired of his presence and wished to see him gone for good._

_"Haha, you're so weak! Completely pathetic, I'm ashamed to say we're related._

_It wasn't Sanji's fault that he wasn't born a monster like the rest of them. That his limbs were limp and noodily, tiny body just as simple and unimpressive as the average child._

He heard a small breath of what he assumed to be awe and turned to glance over at the small girl beside him before smiling, the softest one he'd ever mustered, reserved for _her_ specifically. She was studying his movement with an intense onyx gaze, the way a fighter might observe their opponent. The way she used to gaze at _that_ person. 

The piano was her weapon of choice ~~aside from~~ ~~when she was wielding katana~~ , though he could certainly testify that on the violin, she was just as-- if not _more_ devastating. A warrior in her own right, one who died much too soon, and Sanji could admit that in all his life, he had only met one other who possessed such unprecedented valor, and the ability to keep him on his toes, to always come back stronger before.

Or as **he** called it: Will power. And the desire to fulfill a promise. 

_The tan teen was dangerous, Sanji could tell. Maybe it was something in the way he walked or he spoke, calm and threatening. The green haired man was a beast, muscles rippling and eyes sharp and the moment Sanji saw him he hated him. All he could see were his brothers, such power and raw energy._

_The chef wanted to destroy him. If he didn't get himself destroyed first. "Ha, going to the Grand Line? Its a fools errand. You'll die the moment you get there."_

_"You're right. But no one has the right to call my dreams and ambitions stupid except me. Only I can do that. Don't talk as if you know me chef." Then that dark gaze was on him. And don't disrespect my captain."_

_Sanji whipped his head around, his blue eyes alight with childish wonders. He knew that he was supposed to be pissed, having been spoken to like that by such a crass man. But still, never before had the blond teen encountered something like this. Pirates crews were known to be villainous, traitorous, always with members who held ulterior motives. It was rare to see someone so powerful willing to defend a guileless teen like the brat with the straw hat._

_Monstrous creatures, the both of them ended up being._

Captain of the StrawHat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy, and Demon of the East Blue..... _Roronoa Zoro_ _._

Equally the worse and best thing that had ever happened to him. Sanji pressed the keys with more force, pushing them as far as they would go, aggressive as he could be, remember the thoroughs of their first fight. Over a woman ironically enough. Though Nami was worth every argument. 

His body swayed to to the dark beat, each harsh slam of the white tiles striking him as though it were a physical blow. He watched from the corner of his eyes as the small raven haired girl inched forward, nodding in encouragement when she placed her hands beside his own, their dynamics shifting as she took over the melody and he remained with the subtle undertones. 

Quiet, constant tremors that warned of something soon to happen.

_He felt the familiar tingling sensation on his skin._

_The one that told him he was falling in love. His pulse raced and heart hammered, cheeks flushed like his skin was red and angry. But he had to stop himself, because Zoro had a goal. Zoro was going to be the greatest swordsman. Zoro was going to fulfill the promise he made to the little girl that followed him around, so Sanji wasn't going to stand in the way._

_So he couldn't be in love in love. Not with the swordsman._

_But then Kuina came to him, and said, "Do it. Love him." She pushed him over the metaphoric edge and Sanji reached desperately back._

_He would've never been fast enough to stop himself._

Sanji smiled as the song softened once more, a sad tune that made his shoulder slump from the invisible weight of his regrets.

His mistakes.

His weakness. 

The debt that he owed Zeff, and the one he owed Luffy.

_"I just wanted to become something someone could be proud of. So that my existence would stop being meaningless."_

The music tapered off, finally coming to an end, and he sat in silence, enjoying the after glow that came once a performance was over. At the same time, he and Kuina stood up, bowing deeply to one another, the pants leg of her white gi flowing out in a wide arc. As they straightened themselves, the raven haired girl grabbed a hold of his hand, her grip near non-existent, but locking him in place all the same.

"Sanji-san" she started, her voice serious and refined, so unlike Zoro's messy drawl and slang. "I just want you to know that, that green idiot and I, we love you, _very_ very much." Her hand reached up to cradle his cheek, body turning translucent with the rising sun. "You're so good. So kind, thank you for taking care of my stupid brother. You're just like her, you know? And Sora says she's proud of you. You're never alone Sanji, not anymore."

He looked away from her dark gaze, blinking back the tears that pricked his eyes and rubbed her head indulgently, offering a small smile.

"Yeah, kid." He whispered. "I know."

Sanji wondered what Zoro would think if he knew Kuina was watching over them.

He wondered if his boyfriend would believe in a god then. 


End file.
